The mobile device has become more than simply a phone. Most mobile devices (also called “smart” phones) today are a small and powerful computing device. Even the camera has made exponential leaps in picture quality, making the photos and video taken on a mobile device rival that of other good quality cameras.
However, using the mobile device still requires the user to hold the mobile device while taking a picture or video. The so-called “selfie stick” seeks to address this issue, enabling a user to hold the mobile device far enough away so that the person holding the device can also be a part of the picture. But the user still must hold the camera (i.e., via the selfie stick). As such, the user cannot participate in other activities while taking a photo or video.